Travels Through a Mirror
by AlantisB
Summary: **Chapter 4 is up!**Death, Innocence, and Silence are sent back in time through a mirror to help a magical past with future problems! Are they from the legend the prophet Merlin predicted?? M/m Relationships! Gundamwing/Harry Potter x-over! R
1. Default Chapter

Travels Through a Mirror  
By Songbreeze and AlantisB   
  
  
  
A/N: This is a Gundam Wing/ Harry Potter crossover that we're writing. Um... I can't think of anything else to say except that we don't own any of the characters in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners.  
  
Warning: Yaoi, mild swearing.  
Couples: none as of now.  
  
  
This is the first chapter of one of the few Gundamwing/HarryPotter crossovers without SI! We'll try our hardest to make it the best! ^.^ Enjoy the story! And be kind and write a review.  
  
  
"..." Talking!  
'...' Thinking!  
&~&~& Scene change!   
  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy burst through the door of the safe house. His Prussian blue eye holding no emotion as he whisked by the ever-cheerful Duo Maxwell. "Hey, Hee-kun! What up?"  
  
"We're leaving." Was the curt reply.  
  
"What!?!?!?" Shrieked Duo in dismay.  
  
"OZ found us. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go pack and tell the others."  
  
"How?" asked Duo as he voiced his opinions.  
  
"Guess." Heero replied in his normal monotone voice.  
  
"Someone told them?" Duo looked over at Heero. He didn't want to think of who would tell. It couldn't have been any of the guys. There was no one else.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?" Duo raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Hilde." came the short responce.  
  
For once in his life Duo couldn't say anything. He was too stunned. A solitary tear ran down his cheek. 'Why, Hilde? I thought you left OZ. I thought you l-loved me...'  
  
  
  
**********************************  
Three Hours Later:  
  
  
  
"Does everyone have everything?" asked Quatre Reberbra Winner, the heir to the Winner fortune. He looked at everyone, wanting to make sure they didn't forget anything.  
  
"Hn," said Heero with an affirmative grunt.  
  
"..." The ever silent and stonic Trowa Barton didn't answer, but Quatre had already checked to make sure that Trowa wasn't missing anything.  
  
"Yeah!" Even though he had found out why they had to evacuate, Duo was able to be cheerful, or at least have a cheerful front. Quatre couldn't tell.  
  
"Yes," said Chang Wufie, in that 'I don't give a shit' voice of his.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell Rashid to get the cars and carriers ready," said the cheerful blond. He left the four boys to tend to their beloved Gundams.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
On a privet shuttle to Great Britain:  
  
  
  
"Ooh Hee-kun! Where are we going?" asked Duo in a singsong voice. As much as he tried to forget that Hilde had betrayed them, no, she had betrayed him, he couldn't. So he returned to his usual past time. Annoying Heero 'The Perfect Solider' Yuy and Wufie 'I've got a stick up my ass' Chang.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell!" Replied Heero.  
  
"Oi! Wu-man! Choo have any idea where we're going?" shouted Duo across the shuttle. His voice echoed against the closed space loudly.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!! How many times must I tell you that my name's Wufie! W-U-F-I-E!! I'll cut off your braid!!" Wufie went to get his katana, unfortunately Trowa, knowing something like this was bound to happen, tied him down to the chair.  
  
"Nah nah nah nah nah! You can't catch me!" Sang Duo as he blew a raspberry at Wufie.   
  
"That doesn't mean I won't get you (A/N: and your little braid too! Sorry, couldn't resist ^-^.)!" He smirked in triumph at Duo.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Duo, "You know what I just noticed! I can scream like a girl! Here listen Wufie." Duo walks up and screams by Wufie's ear and knocks Wufie out. "Whoops?" Said Duo while rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero were speaking about their new location a few seats away from Duo and Wufie.  
  
"So, we're going to stay in a dilapidated castle? Where about is it?" asked the platinum blonde. He looked over at Heero.  
  
"Yes, just out side London, Quatre," said Heero, "We should be landing soon."   
  
Quatre nodded as he looked out the window and tried to ignore Duo's annoying habit of annoying everyone when he is bored. He sighed when he heard Wufie yelling at Duo while Heero pointed his gun at Duo, ("Omae o korosu!"*) and Duo running away like a frightened kid behind Trowa begging for protection.  
  
It was going to be a long trip.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
Out side of London  
  
  
  
"So this is it, huh?" asked the boy with the braided hair. He gazed at the run down old castle that looked like it had seen better days.   
  
The walls on one side were caving in and the wooded doors looked almost rotted through. It didn't bother any of them much, they have been in worse conditioned safehouses. But the castle gave Duo, Quatre, and Trowa the strangest feelings and it felt uncomfortable.   
  
There looked to be what as an old forest near it, and what looked to be a pond or lake of some sort before it dried out. But the forest was gone, most-likely blasted away by a stray blast from a weapon of a moble suit, or perhaps a large fire. The lake or pond, whatever it was, Duo wasn't sure, was drained and just appeared as a large, semi-circle crater infront of the castle. Almost like an old mote that would be in old fairy-tales.  
  
"Yes Duo." Replied the boy with the masked forest green eyes.  
  
Timid ocean blue eyes rose to meet the one forest green eye that wasn't covered by the copper hair, "Well Trowa, I guess we should go in..."  
  
"Yes," replied the Heero.  
  
"Well, this is home sweet home from now on. It's a real fixer upper, huh Q-man?" asked the ever-cheerful, self-proclaimed Shinigami, Duo Maxwell as he jabbed Quatre in the side. He headed into the castle with the other boys at his heals.   
  
"We are all going to have roommates, just in-case something happens. I will be myself, Duo and Wufie will be in another room, and Quatre and Trowa will have the last room." Said Heero as the group entered the Great Hall.  
  
  
Duo and Wufei could be heard arguing and their voices were echoing in the Great Hall.  
  
"Wufie! Guess what?! We're roommates!" Duo cheerfully announced to him.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!!"   
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
Quatre and Trowa had finally found a room. It was a few doors over from Wufie's and Duo's. Inside Quatre found five poster beds. They had heavy crimson drapes and polished mahogany frames and at the foot of the beds there were large trunks made from all sorts of different woods.   
  
In the corner there was a mirror. It was a full-length mirror with an ebony and gold, jewel studded frame. By the mirror to the left were some closets and even farther left were the bathrooms. "Wow, I guess this must have been a dormitory of something," said the blond Arabian. Quatre looked at Trowa 'Oh, Allah. He looks so beautiful...What? I shouldn't be thinking this. It's wrong to think like this. Boys should not like boys. They should like girls...'  
  
"..." was the only reply he got from his companion.  
  
"I guess we should go and find the oth..."   
  
"What's wrong Quatre?" asked Trowa.  
  
Quatre looked around fearfully, ignoring Trowa. He felt as if someone had dumped a bucked of ice water over his head. He got up to look around. All he saw was Trowa, the beds, the bathroom, and the mirror. He looked at the mirror again.   
  
Cautiously, he walked over to it. He now felt two icy hands on his back pushing him toward the mirror. Carefully he looked over the frame, on the frame was an incantation, a spell, but Quatre thought it was a piece of writing. "Hey Trowa, look at this." The little platinum blond coaxed the taller pilot of Heavyarms he inspected the mirror, but saw nothing but a small amount of writing.  
  
"What does it say?" Trowa asked, carefully masking his curiosity.  
  
"From present to past, from future to present, bring forth the three known as Death, Innocence, and Silence. Bring them fourth to stop evil and chaos. Bring them fourth to bring peace and safety." As Quatre read aloud the inscription the mirror began to glow green, white and black. The colours swirled and mixed becoming one. Quatre and Trowa tilted their heads at Duo's voice.  
  
"What the hell? Q-man what's happening?" asked a startled Duo. He was being dragged along the floor, making scuffs with his black boots. "Oh shit! SHIT! I can't move." Duo began to try and escape his invisible bonds, but he couldn't! He was pulled right into the mirror with Quatre's screams ringing in his ears.  
  
"Duo!" screamed Quatre, then he too, like Duo, was pulled to the mirror. He tried to reach out to Trowa, but he couldn't. He felt as if some one had bound him up and was pulling him. Before he could ask for any help, the mirror swallowed him.  
  
Trowa could only look on helplessly as Quatre disappeared. "Quatre... Quatre!!!" Trowa went towards the mirror of his own will, but when he stopped to try and reach into the mirror, he began to feel the same bonds and ropes as the others. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!' After the tall silent pilot was taken, the mirror began to swirl again. Only this time in the opposite direction, the colours became separate once again and the mirror returned to normal.  
  
  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
* Omae o Korosu- I'm going to kill you.  
  
  
A/N: So? What y'all think? Is it any good? Please tell us in your reviews! Thanx!  
  
Songbreeze and AlantisB  
  
  
  



	2. The Spell

Travels Through a Mirror  
By Songbreeze and AlantisB  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow...only...TWO responses?! Hmm, we're going to have to come up with  
longer chapters and better summaries! (::SD AlantisB:: I'll fix that!  
Heheeh!) We hope people will read this chapter...but well, depends, ya know?  
(::SD AlantisB stomps her foot:: REVIEW DAMN YOU!!!!) Well, on with the  
story!  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own ANYTHING in this fic except, the... Gundam Pilots!  
No, just kidding we own the plot! Harry Potter belongs to the British woman  
named J.K Rowling, and Gundam Wing (and Pilots) belongs to er... um...I  
forget ^.^; But the important thing is we don't own it!  
  
  
...Japanese...  
"...talking..." (English!)  
'...thinking...'  
&~&~&~ Scene change!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a chilly, English winter day as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of  
Wizardry and Witchcraft walked down the ancient castle halls. Every where he  
looked there were moving picture and suits of armour, twinkling fairies and  
other odds and ends put together for the holiday. The halls were strangely  
empty as most of the students have gone home the day before for winter break  
as they usually do. More and more decorations were being hung all around the  
school as the gamekeeper, Hagrid, brang in Christmas tree after Christmas  
tree for the annual Christmas Day dance that was to take place in for two  
days.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled behind his moon spectacles as he watched the  
remaining children eat their breakfast in the Great Hall. One of the  
more...interesting students, Harry Potter, was sitting next to his two  
friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The three of them seemed to be  
having an interesting conversation. So far it had been a lucky year for  
Harry; this was the first year that Voldermont hadn't attacked Harry in some  
form or another. Perhaps he would be able to live like a normal boy studying  
magic this year instead of being the famed boy that lived.  
  
The chatter around him grew in volume as more students joined the others  
from their dorms; many had slept in because of they didn't have to wake  
early for classes. Dumbledore smiled gently to his students that waved to  
him and he continued on his way down the hallway to his office. He reached  
his office door, which looked at the gargoyle statue.  
  
"Jelly beans." He said with a note of amusement in voice and a merry twinkle  
in his eye.  
  
The normally still gargoyle moved as the Headmaster said the correct  
password. Professor Dumbledore climbed the stairs quietly and the gargoyle  
moved again behind him blocking the entrance. He opened the wooden door and  
moved over to his desk glancing at the jewelled Mirror of Erised and sat  
down in his comfortable, soft chair. He picked up his quill and dipped in  
the inkbottle and began to write.  
  
Fawkes, his phoenix, chirped loudly as the mirror began to glow and he  
looked up from his writing to look at the mirror. It was acting strangely;  
colours swirled in the glass in a spiral and it glowed with magic of an  
incantation or spell.  
  
Suddenly something black and brown fell out the mirror and across the floor,  
sliding slightly. Another object flew out the mirror, just as fast. It was  
blonde and brown and it fell on top of the black figure that groaned.  
Dumbedore's eyebrows jumped upwards sharply behind his moon spectacles as he  
stared. Something green and blue fell out the mirror on top of the last two  
figures.  
  
He gazed at the mirror once more and it slowly stopped glowing and the  
colours swirled back and faded away in the clear substance. He pushed his  
chair back and got up. He moved over to the figures with caution just as the  
one on the bottom groaned again.  
  
The black figure spoke in slight pain. "Q-man, Tro, I mean this in the  
nicest of way so don't be offended." The voice paused as he struggled to  
breathe. "Get the hell off me!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the pile of figures. He didn't understand the language,  
however it sounded Asian, but with more of an accent. He watched as the  
blonde mumbled something, which he assumed to be "sorry" as he and the brown  
hair boy got off the black figure. The black clothed person got up and  
dusted him self off. He whipped around and his yard long braid swung around  
like a tail as he looked at Dumbledore.  
  
He poked the blonde boy and brown hair one with the funny bangs that hung  
over one of his eyes and spoke again in the foreign language. "Hey guys, we  
got company!" He looked over at Dumbledore in emphasis. The two young boys  
looked at Professor Dumbledore and the blonde hair one looked around in  
confusion. He spoke to the other two boys and then the blonde nodded as he  
stepped forward and spoke in that same language.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you?" Professor Dumbledore shook his head slightly to  
show he didn't understand. He tried to speak in English to them, hoping one  
would understand.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand you." He smiled at them gently and the brown  
hair braided one's face lit up in surprise. Then he grinned cheerfully and  
stepped forward.  
  
"What Q-man was trying to say was, who the hell are you?" The braided one  
spoke in perfect Americanised English as he waved his hands in wild gestures  
  
while grinning. It didn't have the same accent as England and Dumbledore was  
able to pin it to the American version.  
  
"I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school, Hogwarts."  
Dumbledore replied. The braided boy nodded and spoke with the other two, to  
translate, he supposed. The blonde hair one looked up at him and spoke with  
strangely accented English.  
  
"I'm Quatre Raberbra Winner and this is my friend, Trowa Barton." He glanced  
at his friend with the weird bangs and the braid one spoke up again with all  
smiles.  
  
"And I'm Duo! Duo Maxwell at your service! I may run, and I may hide, but  
I'll never tell a lie!" He hooked his arm around the blonde hair one,  
Quatre, and winked at the headmaster. "So old man, can you tell us where the  
hell we are?" His strange, rare, violet eyes sparkled in amusement and  
looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"You're in Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. In other words,  
magic."  
  
Duo blinked as he chuckled. "You're kidding right? Magic doesn't exist! I  
think you lost a few marbles, Professor!" He made the universal sign of  
someone who is crazy and Quatre smiled slightly. "No really, Professor,  
where are we?" Duo looked at the old man again.  
  
"Perhaps if you sit down, we can discuss how you got here?" He suggested  
gently to the three boys, two of them nodded, the braid one lost the  
cheerfulness into seriousness as he and the blonde hair one sat down.  
Dumbledore moved behind his desk and sat in his chair again.  
  
The weird banged one, Trowa, walked over to the phoenix in curiosity. He  
stared at the bird for a moment before it blinked. Trowa calmly began to pet  
it. He spoke in the weird accented English like the blonde one. "I have  
never seen a type of bird like this before." His voice was soft and calm  
too, but it revealed no emotion, like his face.  
  
"It's a phoenix."  
  
"What? No way! They are like, a legend, man! There are no such things!"  
cried Duo as he stared at the bird in disbelief. Dumbledore smiled gently  
again and tried to calm the young boy.  
  
"The Phoenix are not a legend, as you can see from my pet, Fawkes, who is  
sitting here in this office." He gazed at Trowa that just sat down, and the  
other two young boys. "He was just reborn last year and has been growing  
rather nicely, don't you think?"  
  
Quatre smiled some and spoke politely. "He is very beautiful, Mr.  
Dumbledore." Dumbledore smiled and leaned onto his desk some and folded his  
hands. "Would you like to tell me how you got here? If you don't mind."  
  
The blonde smiled fully and began to weave his tale of how they had ended up  
at Hogwarts, leaving out things like the Gundams and the mission.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
Heero and Wufei ran into the room where they heard the screams. Two sets of  
eyes widened in shock as the silent pilot of Heavyarms was pulled into a  
mysterious looking mirror. The mirror glowed when Trowa was fully in the  
mirror and the colours began to swirl in the opposite direction as the  
mirror returned to normal.  
  
The two Gundam pilots looked around for Duo or Quatre but they were no where  
to be found. Heero narrowed his eyes as he walked over to the mirror and  
looked for anything suspicious that may have cause the three pilots to  
disappear. All he found was a small inscription that didn't seem too  
important. He looked up at the top of the tall mirror and "Mirror of Erised"  
was engraved upon the wood frame neatly. 'This isn't right,' he glared at  
the mirror like it would shatter at his gaze. 'Something happened to Quatre,  
Trowa, and Duo and this mirror was responsible for it somehow.'  
  
Wufei got tired of looking around at the boring room. There was nothing in  
the large chests but some old black cloth that smelled horrible and was all  
chewed up by moths. 'Maxwell.' He growled in his mind. 'This has to be  
Maxwell's fault somehow!'  
  
"Have you found anything Yuy?" Wufie asked with a slight Chinese accent.  
  
Heero turned to look at him and replied in a monotone voice. "Just an  
inscription on the arm of the mirror. That's all." Wufei frowned as he  
glared at the mirror and the Chinese boy glanced at his watch from under his  
armband.  
  
"Its late, we'll look for more in the morning." He walked out the room and  
Heero stood there for a moment longer before he left too.  
  
A wisp of a being that looked like mist appeared from out of the walls and  
smiled at the mirror, his eyes showed hope for a moment before he ducked  
back into the wall. Peeves planned on how to torment the muggles that had  
come to the Hogwarts castle. He grinned evilly as he turned invisible. This  
would be the most fun he had in centuries! He cackled and his ghostly voice  
echoed in the castle making Wufei and Heero shiver from an unseen chill.  
  
He was going to have fun with these two stuck up mortals and no one was  
around to stop him!  
  
  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
  
  
Well? Did you like it? Surprised a bit at Peeves being the ghost that pushed  
Quatre to the mirror Well who else did you expect...Nearly Headless Nick?  
Blah! We know it's a bit short but you did like it didn't you? Please  
review! Review, Review, and um... Review!!!  
  
  
What will happen to Duo and the others at Hogwarts? What adventures await  
for our heroes next time?  
-AlantisB and Songbreeze  



	3. The Eyes

Travels Though a Mirror  
By Songbreeze and AlantisB  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies! ^.^  
  
A/N: Hmmm... 11 reviews total...that's...*Songbreeze is seen taking off her  
sock and shoes*...that's...9 whole new reviews!!!!!!! That's good...I think  
*Gets into the thinking position (you know when Winne the Pooh needs to  
think and he sits on a log with one arm over his chest and the other taps  
his head? That's the position) 'Think, think, think, think'* Yup! It's a  
good thing but we would love to get....10 more reviews total (this is posted  
under 2 authors) so... the next chapter won't be posted until we get 10 more  
reviews. So remember to review...*pulls out pendulum* You are going to  
review...you are going to review...you are going to review...  
  
  
...Talking in Japanese...  
"...Talking in English..."  
'...Thinking in any language...'  
&~&~&~= Scene change  
  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
It was morning in the castle and the Japanese Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy woke up  
to a beautiful sunset. Pinks, reds, oranges, yellows, purples, and blues  
kissed the sky as the earth woke up and cleansed itself of the night. But to  
Heero, none of this mattered. He was on a mission. Only it wasn't a mission  
form Doctor J... it was more of a personal mission. He strolled up the large  
empty stone halls and only stopped when he was face to face with a large oak  
door. Without thinking he barged right in and woke the only other pilot in  
the large deserted heap of stone, a Chinese boy named Chang Wufie.  
Yuy!!!! shouted Wufie, Damn! What the hell are you doing????  
I'm waking you up. We need to find out what happened to Trowa and Quatre.  
Replied the pilot in monotone. His voice never revealing anything, however  
if you looked close enough you could see that he was worried.  
What about Duo? asked the black hared pilot.  
Him too.  
Alright, let's go. Said Wufie as he got up and headed towards the  
bathroom.  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
"Well, that was quite...interesting," said Prof. Dumbledore and Quatre  
finished speaking. 'Hmm, it seems as if he's... Well he's not lying, he's  
just not telling the complete truth.'  
"Yes, we have always led... different lives than our peers." Replied Quatre,  
the dim light of the room making his platinum hair gleam.  
"That's for sure Q-man!" Shouted Duo, his long braid bouncing.  
"I have a feeling that you three are in need of a place to stay, am I  
right?" Asked Professor Dumbledore.  
"Yup!" said the longhaired pilot.  
"Well, this is a large enough establishment, you could stay here if you  
want." Offered Dumbledore, his blue eyes sparkling behind his half-moon  
spectacles.  
"That is most kind of you to offer Professor Dumbledore," said Quatre.  
"Since you are at Hogwarts, you must have some sort of magical ability.  
Therefore, we- the staff and I- are obligated to sort you into your houses.  
We shall also give you an exam to see where you place in our school and what  
year you should be placed in."  
"So, how exactly do you 'sort' us?" asked Trowa, speaking for all three of  
the boys.  
"It's really a simple procedure really..." started the Professor as he  
looked around at the boys. He saw them tense as soon as he issued his  
statement. "All we have to do is place The Sorting Hat and it will tell us  
where you belong. Then one of the teachers shall escort you into Hogsmade  
(A/N: I know Hogsmade is a small town, but in this story it'll be just like  
Diagon Alley, only a little smaller.) to buy some school supplies."  
Dumbledore watched as the three teams exhaled in relief.  
"So, Professor D, how ya gonna evaluate us?" asked the ever discreet, almost  
unflappable, God of Death.  
"It's rather simple actually, the hat will tell me where each of you belong  
academically speaking." Said the Professor as he got up to retrieve the hat  
off the shelf." The hat itself was old and tatters with one especially large  
rip on the brim.  
"So, exactly how do we get sorted by this...hat?" asked Quatre.  
"All yeah have to do is put me on your head!" said the...Hat.  
"What the Hell? " shouted Duo.  
"Excuse me but could you come here?" Dumbledore asked Trowa. Trowa walked  
over to the Professor. "Here, just... open your mind." Instructed the older  
man.  
As soon as Trowa had placed the hat on his head he hear a voice. "Hmm...It  
looks to me like your very determined and will do anything to complete a  
task. Plenty o' courage and loyalty in there too. There's also a lot of  
underlying emotion. I think you would do well in both Gryffindor and  
Slytherin. However I fell that you should be in GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Excellent. Duo, I think, please come here." Doing as he was bid, Duo walked  
over to where the Professor and Trowa were. Lifting the hat from Dumbledore'  
s hands; he placed it on his head.  
Now Duo heard the voice inside his head, "Oh my! There has been lots of  
tragic event in your past, unfortunately they have all dealt with and ended  
in death. I see a dark connection and yet there is a beam of light. You have  
proven yourself to be courageous and loyal many times. I think you shall  
join your friend in GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Well, well. It seems that you are next Quatre," said Duo as he pulled off  
the hat.  
"'K," said the blonde as he strode over to Duo and placed the hat on his  
head.  
"You are quite an enigma. You are a pure hearted person, and yet you have  
spilled blood. You have plenty of courage too, like your friends. You have  
also had to put up will horrible things in you past and present. You seem to  
be well in-tune with people's thoughts and feelings. I think I shall keep  
you three together by putting you in GRIFFINDOR!" Analyzed the Hat as it  
spoke in Quatre's mind.  
"Well, since it is Christmas, I shall introduce you to the Gryffindors that  
stayed here for the holidays at Dinner. However we shall head to Hogsmade to  
gather you supplies after you select your courses. " Said Professor  
Dumbledore as he placed the Hat on. After a few moments he took the hat off  
and spoke to the trio. "You will all be attending Hogwarts as Fifth Year  
students. The Hat told me that you shall have to trouble catching up in your  
work." The old man walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of  
parchment. "The courses which are standard are Potions, Charms,  
Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and  
Herbology. There is also Astronomy, which is optional. The elective, for  
lack of better word, courses are Care of Magical Creatures, Study of Ancient  
Runes, Muggle Studies, Divination, Arithmacy..." said Dumbledore as he  
explained what each of the courses involved.  
"I think I shall take Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," said Quatre  
tentatively.  
"I think I'll stick with Q and take the same," said Duo as Professor  
Dumbledore wrote the courses down.  
"I'll take the same." Was the curt reply from Trowa.  
"Then it's settled. You three shall start when the break is over," taking a  
look at his watch Professor Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Oh my! Look at the  
time. We shall go to collect your things another day. It's nearly  
dinnertime. After dinner Professor McGonagall shall escort you to the  
Gryffindor Common Room and shall show you where your sleeping quarters are.  
Is that clear?"  
"As crystal!" came Duo's smart-ass reply.  
"Very well. If you'll follow me, we shall head to the Dinning Hall." The  
Professor stood and led the trio of handsome men outside his office and down  
to the Dinning Hall  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
Harry looked over at his best-friends Ron and Hermione. The three of them  
were sitting at the one table in the dinning hall. This year there were only  
thirteen students staying at Hogwarts: four Gryffindors (Harry, Ron, Ginny,  
and Hermione), four Slytherins (Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Blaise Zambini),  
two Huflepuffs (a set of third year twins), and three Ravenclaws (Cho, and  
her friends: Erica and Angela). So far this year, they had been quite  
fortunate. Voldermort hadn't attacked once. He was quietly talking with Ron  
and Hermione about a prank to play on Snape when Professor Dumbledore walked  
in with three handsome boys about their age behind him. Dumbledore walked to  
the head of the table and the boys followed him, standing to the side, like  
soldiers at attention.  
"Student and teachers, I have the pleasure to introduce three new students.  
They have traveled here from Japan and are going to be staying here for the  
rest of the school year. Please boys, introduce yourselves."  
"Hello, I am Quatre Rebarbra Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you," said the  
blonde, who was closest to Dumbledore. He had ocean blue eyes that were  
filled with kindness and understanding.  
"Trowa Barton," came the curt reply from the boy to Quatre's right. He had  
copper hair and masked forest green eyes that looked indifferent.  
"Hiya! I'm Dou Maxwell! I may run, and I may hide, but I'll never tell a  
lie! 'Tis a pleasure to meet 'cha!" said the boy furthest from Dumbledore.  
He had dancing amethyst eyes and his hair was pulled back in a yard long  
braid.  
"These three have all been sorted into Gryffindor. I hope that you will all  
welcome them here. And now for dinner. Recto-lumos!" Said the Professor and  
food 'n' drink appeared in the gold dishware. "Please tuk in." Said the  
Professor as he sat down.  
Silently, the three boys made their way down the table to a place where they  
could sit. Once they sat down they quickly ate and started to talk. "Hey Q,  
look at the roof, it looks like they sky," said Duo as he finished off his  
pumpkin juice.  
"Yes it does. I was planing to go to the library later this evening and  
read up on this place, would you guys care to join me?" asked the harmless   
blonde. 'Please say yes Trowa'  
"Sure" was the only reply that came from Trowa. 'Oh, why does he have to be  
so nice about everything? Does he do that just to torture me?'  
"Well I guess we should go to bed, we have to get up earlier because of the  
time difference." Quatre said, as usual he was worried about everyone's well  
being.  
"Yea, let's go after dinner." Replied Duo.  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
"Hey, look at the new kinds," whispered Hermione to her best-friend Ron  
Weasley and her best friend turned crush, Harry Potter.  
"Yea, they seem okay." Replied Ron, Harry agreed with Ron by shaking his  
head.  
"Come on!"  
"Hey Hermi! Where ya going?" asked Ron.  
"I'm gonna go say hi," she turned around, her hands on her hips, "Aren't you  
gonna come?"  
"Yes."  
"Yea."  
The trio went over to the other side of the table. "Hi, I'm Hermione  
Granger." Said a girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes and a smile. "This  
is Ron Weasley," she said pointing to the boy on her left with red hair and  
green eyes. Then she pointed to the boy on her right. He had messy black  
hair and sparkling green eyes. "And Harry Potter." As she said this,  
Hermione offered her hand.  
"Hello Miss Hermione," said Quatre as he kissed her hand. "I'm Quatre  
Raberbra Winner." He said as he shook both boys' hands. When he shook Harry'  
s he felt a flash of pain he almost cried out. 'He must have been through a  
lot.'  
"Hiya! I'm Duo! Pleased to meet 'cha!" Said the boy with a braid to Quatre's  
right.  
"Hello," came from the boy to Quatre's left.  
"This is Trowa," said the little blonde Arabian, with an almost completely  
hidden tone of affection in his voice.  
"So, what year are you guys in?" asked Ron.  
"Think that dude Dumbledore put us in 5th."  
"Cool, we're all in 5th year too." Said Harry.  
"What classes do you have?" asked Hermione.  
"Well, Miss Hermione, we are taking the required courses and Divination, and  
Care for Magical Creatures." As the five boys and single girl talked, only  
three of the boys felt like someone was watching them. And from somewhere in  
the room a pair of cold, emotionless gray eyes watched every move.  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
More A/N: I don't think I got all the classes right and I apologize if I  
missed any (could you tell me what classes I missed if I did miss any?). I  
don't know how many elective courses one gets. So I have decided that each  
student will have two. If made any mistakes in any of the info, please tell  
me what the correct info is in your review. Thanx!   
  
-Songbreeze and AlantisB.  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Dream

&~&~&~&~&~&~&

&~&~&~&~&~&~&

Travels Through a Mirror

Part 4

By Songbreeze and AlantisB

Disclaimer: We don't own 'em! Quit rubbin' it in!

...Talking in Japanese...

"...Talking in English..."

'...Thinking in any language...'

&~&~&~= Scene change

&~&~&~&~&~&~&

A Slytherin boy of about 15 with white blonde hair and cold steel, gray eyes

looked across at the Gryffindor table. His name was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and

when looked across to the table, he closed in on Weasel, Potty and Mudblood,

then at the three new transfer students.

The first one looked stotic. He had copper hair and jungle green eyes. 'Hmm.

It seems he doesn't want people to know that he has emotion, let alone what

he's feeling.' The second boy had an aura of purity and innocence. With his

platinum blonde hair and his ocean blue eyes, he looked like one of the

angels portrayed by the muggle painter, Michaelangelo. 'Hmm. He is beautiful

and so full of purity and innocence. Although, I can't, for the life of me

understand why he wasn't put in Huffelpuff...' The third boy had sparkling

amethyst eyes and a yard long braid. He seemed to be an exuberant person,

but he had an underlying aura of death and destruction. The beauty of this

boy, Duo, stunned Draco. Keeping an eye on him, Draco settled down and ate

his meal.

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

As ten o'clock was nearing, many students, including Ron and Harry had

retired to their Common Rooms. "Um, excuse me, Miss Hermione," asked the

platinum blonde boy.

"Yes, Quatre," replied the bushy haired girl.

"Where about is our Common Room?"

"Oh goodness! You weren't told?"

"No miss, we were only told to come here." Said Quatre.

"Oh well, follow me. We are in the same house, however Harry and Ron will

show you to your room."

"Thank you most kindly, Miss Hermione."

"You're welcome Quatre, but please, call me Hermione." Hermione said, almost

giggling aloud at his politeness. 'If only Harry and Ron had such manners.'

She thought wistfully.

"Very well M... Hermione." Said Quatre as he corrected himself.

Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Hermione all got up, from the long oak table and

headed out the left exit. Walking down the long stone corridor, past the

suits of armor and numerous painting, the three boys almost ran into

Hermione as she stopped in front of a painting of a large dark-haired lady,

in a purple dress on a pink background.

"Hey, babe?" Duo asked. "You do know that this is a painting, right?"

"Well, of course I'm a painting? What else would I be? A suit of armour?"

Asked the painting.

"What the hell?" Shouted Duo. "H-how can you talk?"

Hermione looked as if she was about to explode with laughter. Sneaking a

look at Trowa and Quatre, she was delighted to see a slackened jawed Quatre

staring at the painting. However, much to her disappointment, Trowa's face

was still impassive. Frowning slightly, she told the boys, "Yea, it's a

painting. She covers the entrance to our Common Room. We have to tell her

the password in order to get in."

At just the right moment, the Fat Lady asked, "Password?"

"Flubberworm." Said Hermione. The boys watched in amazement as the Fat Lady

swung upwards, revealing a rounded corridor that led to the Gryffindor

Common Room. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked Quatre, Duo and

Trowa as she climbed in to the hole. Without a second thought, Duo followed

her however Trowa and Quatre were a little more cautious about following

Hermione.

When Trowa, Quatre, and Duo stepped out of the portrait hole, they were

amazed at the sight that lay before their eyes.

The Gryffindor Common Room was a large room with two stairways at the back.

The room was hexagonal in shape and on the far wall there was on large

staircase that split into two different staircases that went to the left and

the right.

On the centre wall to the right there was a great stone hearth with a large

magenta banner above it. The banner sported only the word Gryffindor in gold

alongside a golden Griffin. The hearth had a large roaring orange, red and

yellow fire, spreading a warm glow throughout the room. Around the fire were

many over-stuffed magenta chairs with magenta and golden throw pillows.

There were also three couches of the same decor.

On the opposite wall of the hearth there was a large carved oak table with

many plush chairs. From the centre of the ceiling there was a large

candelabra. Along the wall there were many torches, as well as up the

staircase.

The floor of the Common Room was a deep honey coloured oak. Many rugs of

different sizes were placed along the hardwood floor.

Hermione smiled at the three boys, two gaping like fish while the other

remained impassive. "Quatre, Duo, Trowa? You rooms are this way." She said

as she crossed the room.

Quatre was the to come out of his stupor. He quickly grabbed Duo's hand and

pulled him across the room to where Hermione was standing. "Which stair case

do we go up?" The blonde boy asked.

"You three will go up the staircase to the left. There is a dormitory with

the plaque: Fifth Year Boys, on it. I guess, since you have no luggage, that

you three just choose one of the beds, that isn't occupied, and, well,

crash."

"Thanks babe!" Duo said, flipping his braid over his shoulder as he climbed

up the stairs, while Trowa bowed slightly and followed the braided boy.

"Thank you very much, Hermione," Said Quatre as he place a kiss on the back

of her hand.

Hermione blushed and stammered her thanks as Quatre turned and climbed up

the large staircase. Whispering "Goodnight," she turned and went to her

bedroom.

&~&~&~&~&~&~&

The room the three pilots were staying in look like it had come out of a

fairytale. The large rectangular room had a bathroom at the opposite wall to

that of the door. The walls were large and made of stone. Near the bathroom

there was a large hearth, almost identical to the one in the Common Room.

The room contained eight large poster beds. Each had maroon draped and silk

maroon sheets with maroon and gold duvets. Three regular pillows, three

throw pillows and a single body pillow, all covered in maroon silk, adorned

each bed.

The four beds on the left side of the door were already taken, as was the

bed closed to the bedroom on the right side.

The Gundam pilots chose the three beds on the right side. Duo on the end

closest to the bathroom, then Quatre in the middle bed and Trowa on the

outside, closest to the door. Even though they were safe, Trowa acted like

the mercenary solider he was, and forever will be. Quatre supposed that he

chose that bed so that he could escape if necessary.

Quatre sighed wearily as he sat on his bed, stripped down to his boxers and

climbed into bed. Whispering "Good Night" to his comrades and to Harry and

Ron, he drifted into a fitful sleep.

&~&~&~&~&~&~&

Quatre's Dream:

It was dark. There was no other way to describe it. He was in a large

circular room. It was very cold in the room and it was made entirely of

stone and wood. Slowly, Quatre got to his feet and walked over to the

staircase. As quietly as he could, Quatre climbed up the stairs and gasped

at the site before his eyes.

There was a man in the middle of this new room. He was rather old. He had

the appearance of a seventy-year-old man, only he seemed to have the spirit

of a man no older than fifty. The man stood over a large iron cauldron which

contained a bubbling acidic green potion. Quatre could hear the man as he

spoke.

"Oh, Ancient Gods of Magic! I, Merlin, beseech you! Please come forth and

let this mirror of Erised be your gateway. Let this mirror hold the power to

bring you warriors of Innocence, Death and Silence to save a past in peril.

Let them travel back, with their steeds. Let them save us all!" As Merlin

finished saying the incantation, he took the mirror to his left and placed

it into the cauldron. As soon as the mirror was completely covered in the

green fluid, a bright white light shone, blinding Quatre.

&~&~&~&~&~&

Professor Trelawney woke up with a start. Reaching for her thick glasses,

she sat up, retrieved her shall and headed out of her living quarters and

straight to the Headmaster's bedroom.

&~&~&~&~&~&~&

Sorry it took so long to get out everyone!

-AlantisB and Songbreeze


	5. Wake up sleepy head!

Travels Through A Mirror  
  
Part 5  
  
By Songbreeze and AlantisB  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own 'em. Enough said.  
  
A/n: Hey, here's chapter 5. Sorry it's taken so long to get it out, I'm not  
  
allowed on the computer as much anymore :(  
  
Oh well. If you want to add more to the fic, go a head, just e-mail me the  
  
fic with the changes.  
  
-Song  
  
::laughs evily:: Soon the next chapters will be out since its MY turn to write the next two chapters! :;grins:: Boy are you all going to enjoy this! I can just picture all the amazing things I can have the three gundam-guys in the HP world do in Hogsmade. By the way, anyone going to go see the Harry Potter movie? I AM! Tell me if you are, okay?  
  
-AlantisB  
  
  
  
...Talking in Japanese...  
  
"...Talking in English..."  
  
'...Thinking in any language...'  
  
~&~&~... Scene Changing...~&~&~  
  
  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
  
He was hiding. That much Heero Yuy knew for sure. He was hiding in the  
  
shadows as a blonde haired boy sat across from him on the stone staircase.  
  
The boy looked a doppelganger of his comrade, Quatre Reberbra Winner. His  
  
face, marred by shadows was looking across the room at an old man of about  
  
seventy. The man said something about beseeching gods and making a mirror a  
  
doorway of some sort. Then as soon as the man threw some...thing into the...  
  
cauldron, a bright light filled the room.  
  
  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
  
Heero bolted up right as soon as his eyes opened. 'Good.' He thought as he  
  
noticed that he was still in his room. Panting heavily, he left his room in  
  
search of his other comrade in arms, Wufie.  
  
  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
  
Quatre woke up with a start. Blinking rapidly, he gazed around the dorm  
  
room. To his right, Duo lay snoring, sprawled across the bed. To his left  
  
lay Trowa, he was fast asleep on his side, facing Quatre with his arm over  
  
the side of the bed where his gun usually resided. 'Hmm... I guess that  
  
while he lived with the mercenaries, he had to make sure his was armed at  
  
all times. Or they would have killed him... Or worse.' Quatre swallowed hard  
  
as he though what could have happened to his friend.  
  
Sighing heavily he banished all thought from his mind and rolled over and  
  
fell back asleep.  
  
  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
  
As usual Trowa, Duo and Quatre were up and dressed as soon as the first rays  
  
of the morning sun streamed through the window. Today was December  
  
twenty-third, two days before Christmas. The trio of young men was supposed  
  
to go out to Hogsmade so they could buy their school supplies.  
  
"Hey! Quatre!" Duo hollered across the Common Room in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Shh! Duo, it's 8 in the morning and some people are still trying to sleep!"  
  
Hissed Quatre as he crossed the room to speak with Duo. "What do you want?"  
  
He asked civilly.  
  
"We're going to Hogsmade today, remember? We gotta leave early, common! Lets  
  
go!"  
  
Quatre sighed at the over exuberant Duo, while Trowa just shook his head.  
  
  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
  
Leaving the common room, they trekked down the numerous halls until the  
  
stood in front of the Gargoyle statue the blocked the entrance to  
  
Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Now, what was the password... anyone remember?" Duo asked.  
  
"Jelly beans," stated Trowa, who jumped a bit when the gargoyle jumped down  
  
from the post and reviled a door.  
  
Just as Trowa went to open the door, a frazzled looking Professor Trelawny  
  
popped out and stared straight at the three boys. Her eyes widened and she  
  
paled considerably. Without so much as a "Hello," she rushed down the hall  
  
to her room.  
  
"What was that about?" Duo asked.  
  
"I have no idea," replied Quatre. "It doesn't matter though. We must go and  
  
see Professor Dumbledore."  
  
With a sigh, Duo followed Trowa and Quatre through the door and into  
  
Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Good morning boys. I trust that you have all slept well."  
  
"Yes, thank you, sir." Replied Quatre, speaking for all three.  
  
"Umm... Professor Dumbledore, we were wondering what time we are to leave to  
  
get our school things."  
  
"Ahh... is that all? We will leave after breakfast, I will come and collect  
  
you in the Great Hall."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, how will we pay for our supplies?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Do not worry about it, I will see to that." The Professor said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, I suppose that you are getting hungry?" He asked as  
  
Duo's stomach rumbled.  
  
With a sheepish smile and a nod of his head, Duo dragged Trowa and Quatre  
  
outside the office and out into the hall.  
  
Once outside the hall, Duo placed an arm around both Trowa and Quatre and  
  
said, "Well, you heard the Professor, time to eat!"  
  
While Trowa masked his feelings with indifference, Quatre said, "Duo! Is  
  
food all you think about?"  
  
Mockingly, Duo gasped. "Quatre! You wound me!" HE said as he placed a hand  
  
over his heart. "You KNOW I think about things other than food!"  
  
"Oh?" Quatre asked as he arched his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah! I think about sleeping and sex and Heero... Ooh! Heero covered with  
  
chocolate sauce! Yum..." Duo said as he prattled on and on about the  
  
different sauces he'd like to try on Heero.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre said in a stern voice.  
  
Duo looked over at Trowa, then turned back to Quatre. Lowering his head he  
  
whispered, "Oh come on. It's not like you don't want Trowa like that," into  
  
Quatre's ear, and was rewarded when Quatre turned a pleasant shade of cherry  
  
red.  
  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
  
When Harry woke up, he noticed three things. First: the new kids were gone,  
  
second: Ron was still asleep and third: the sun was up. Stifling a groan,  
  
Harry got out of bed and went to the bed beside his. "Hey Ron!" Harry  
  
whispered as he shook the red haired boy. "Wake up!"  
  
"Noooo, gimme five minutes, Mom." Came the muffled reply.  
  
"RON!" Harry shouted.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Ron screamed as he bolted out of bed, "I'm up! I'm up!" Turning  
  
around, he saw Harry Potter.... A laughing Harry Potter. "What's so funny?"  
  
"No-nothing." Harry choked out. After a few moments, he had calmed down  
  
enough to speak. "You'd better get dressed, breakfast won't last forever,  
  
and besides, Hermione and I want to go to Hogsmade today. Are you going to  
  
come?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm running out of dung bombs."  
  
"So, I'll meet you in the common room in a few, k?"  
  
"Sure." Ron said as Harry left. Getting up, Ron rummaged around his trunk  
  
and pulled out his robes. After pulling them on, he dashed down the stairs  
  
and into the common room where he saw Harry and Hermione. "Good Morning  
  
all."  
  
"Morning Ron." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Hey Ron." Said Harry, "Ready to go for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Ron said as he headed towards the portrait hole.  
  
The three teens made their way down the hall, when they spotted the three  
  
new kids coming out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Well, you heard the Professor, time to eat!" They heard the brunette with  
  
the long hair tell his companions.  
  
"Duo! Is food all you think about?" The little blonde to his side asked him.  
  
In a sarcastic voice the brunette, Duo replied, "Quatre! You wound me! You  
  
KNOW I think about things other than food!"  
  
"Oh?" The blonde, Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah! I think about sleeping and sex and Heero... Sex with Heero. Heero  
  
covered with chocolate sauce! Yum..." The brunette.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione took a double take at the boy's answer. 'Who's  
  
Heero?' and 'What?' were the most predominant thoughts that ran through the  
  
trio's head.  
  
"Duo!" The blonde said in a reprimanding voice.  
  
Looking closer, they saw Duo's head move down to whisper something in  
  
Quatre's ear after he looked at the tall boy. Sporting amused looks as they  
  
watched the blonde went from looking normal to looking like an overly ripe  
  
tomato in less than ten seconds.  
  
The three boys kept walking down the hall as their little spat ended, the  
  
tall one looking behind them. Harry, Hermione and Ron knew they had been  
  
seen when the boy made eye contact with all three of them. He eyes flashed  
  
form a moment, before turning back to their normal, passive, look.  
  
Glancing at each other, the three Hogwarts students had one similar thought  
  
run through their head, 'Who are these guys?'  
  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter of Travels Through a Mirror! We hope you liked it and please, be kind and review!  
  
-AlantisB and Song 


End file.
